


(Не)осторожные обещания

by quicksilverys



Series: Haikyuu!! Drag Race AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: Куроо в платье танцует для Цукки. (дрэг-квин!AU)





	(Не)осторожные обещания

Спустя неделю и два отснятых эпизода становится как будто легче. Кей чувствует, что начинает адаптироваться к постоянному присутствию камер. Это совсем не похоже на те камеры, к которым он привык, работая моделью. На фотосессиях нужно знать, какой стороной повернуться, чтобы предмет одежды или аксессуар выглядел привлекательно в глазах потенциальных покупателей. Фотограф заинтересован в том, чтобы скрыть все недостатки модели, превратив ее в глянцевую картинку. Операторы дрэг-рейса хотят противоположного, гонятся за _настоящестью_ , а не за отполированным образом. Кей знал об этом, когда подавал заявку на участие, но не думал, что это станет для него проблемой. Искусство прятать эмоции за маской безразличия, старательно взращиваемое со времен средней школы, дает сбой, потому что встречает незнакомую переменную — Куроо Тецуро, на шоу известного как Лола.  
  
Кей решает, что лучшей стратегией будет держаться подальше от той бесконечной вечеринки, которую устраивают вокруг себя Бо и Лола, как только знакомится с ними на съемках, но у них другие идеи на этот счет. В первый же день они пробираются к нему в номер по балкону с косметичкой наперевес и коварным планом, почему-то включающим в себя некоего Дайшо (позже оказывается, что это паспортное имя Сугу-Химэ). Кею удается отговорить их, но они все равно оккупируют его кровать и изо всех сил пытаются с ним подружиться. Запрет покидать свои комнаты и общаться вне съемочной площадки на них не действует. Единственный способ скрыться — сбежать из отеля, сесть на поезд в Сендай, запереться на все замки в своей квартире, и все равно, Кей уверен, эти двое найдут способ его достать.  
  
При этом общество Бокуто не вызывает у Кея особого отторжения, это рядом с Куроо ему отчего-то неуютно и нервно, хотя он далеко не первый, кто пытается влезть в личное пространство Кея. За всю свою карьеру модели он насмотрелся на эти попытки и умеет их игнорировать, а то и пресекать еще на подлете. Сначала Кей думает, что все это — способ привлечь к себе внимание зрителей, а он сам — случайно выбранная жертва, но вне зоны доступа камер ничего не меняется. В тот самый первый вечер Куроо вытягивается во весь рост на кровати и просит нарисовать его как «одну из твоих французских девиц». Кей выдергивает из-под него покрывало.  
  
Из интереса Кей отвечает взаимностью на флирт Лолы, подыгрывает во втором эпизоде, когда Куроо шатается по рабочей комнате, нарядившись раньше всех, и цепляется ко всем, кого видит. Кей от души наслаждается мимолетным удивлением в ярко-подведенных глазах, когда он наматывает на палец жесткую прядь угольно-черного парика и касается ее губами вместо того, чтобы отвернуться и отодвинуться подальше, как делал раньше в ответ на любую попытку Куроо его поддеть. Он невольно разделяет Куроо и Лолу, как разделяет себя и свой сценический образ, Хотару. На Куроо хочется побрызгать водой и запереть в чулане, как нашкодившего кота, Лоле хочется сказать свое стоп-слово и уехать с ней домой на всю ночь, и это при том, что женщины Кея никогда не интересовали. Технически, Лола не женщина, но Кей не спешит выстраивать эту связь и смотреть в лицо очевидному выводу.  
  
По вечерам рука невольно тянется за телефоном, набрать Ямагучи, но участникам запрещены контакты с внешним миром, поэтому приходится включать очередной документальный фильм (Кея расслабляет наблюдение за животным миром) и надеяться, что Бокуто и Куроо решат воздержаться от ночных вылазок. Кей мог бы на них пожаловаться, но однажды Куроо притащил целое ведро клубничного мороженного, а Бокуто нашел в библиотеке фильмов новую серию Планеты Динозавров, которую Кей не видел, так что пользу ежевечернее токийское торнадо все же приносит. Однажды оно и вовсе уносит Кея. Между съемками второго и третьего эпизода Бокуто заглядывает вечером в его окно, так привычно, будто делает это каждый день, и зовет с собой. Кей не сдвигается с места, но выясняется, что проще уговорить поезд на полном ходу остановиться, чем отказать Бокуто.  
  
— Столько ног, такой потенциал, и ты умудрился нарваться на критику своей походки! Еще раз смотри и повторяй, — слышит Кей и первое, что он видит, когда влезает в окно — Куроо в коротких джинсовых шортах и черных туфлях на тонких шпильках. На талии узлом завязана клетчатая рубашка, волосы, даже после часов под париком, стоят вертикально, отрицая гравитацию и хороший вкус. Рядом мнется Лена-Лев, тоже в туфлях. Мебель сдвинута в сторону и Куроо дефилирует по воображаемому подиуму, а Лев не отрывает от него глаз.  
  
— Они уже полчаса так, — говорит Бокуто, влезая в окно следом. — Я решил пригласить эксперта, ты же модель, Цукки?  
  
— Не называйте меня так, — вылетает на автомате. — Я фотомодель, я не хожу по подиуму.  
  
Куроо, заметив Кея, запинается, но возобновляет дефиле, плавно покачивая бедрами. И без того короткие шорты задираются выше с каждым шагом, обнажая загорелые накачанные бедра. Кей закрывает глаза и разворачивается.  
  
— Я пойду, я здесь ничем не смогу помочь, — говорит он, но Бокуто ловко заворачивает его от окна к дивану и Кею ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть на мастер класс модельной походки от Куроо. В итоге в искусстве дефиле упражняются все, и Кею, к его собственному ужасу, даже весело, хоть и больно в чужих, не по размеру туфлях — за своими он не пошел и принял предложенную Куроо пару. Он дает Кею несколько неожиданно полезных советов, которые могут пригодиться и в будущих эпизодах и даже в работе после окончания шоу.  
  
— У вас такие маленькие ножки, Куроо-сан, — говорит Лев, когда Кей снимает обувь и распрямляет затекшие пальцы. Куроо качает головой и беззлобно дает Льву по затылку.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь договоришься, — Лев и Куроо сидят на полу у дивана, вытянув уставшие ноги, Кей устраивается рядом с Бокуто на диване. Тот, как уставший ребенок, ближе к ночи затихает и, кажется, дремлет, прислонившись к подлокотнику. Неудивительно — сегодня они снимали финальную часть второго эпизода, а это значит много часов на ногах в тяжелом парике, макияже и чаще неудобном, чем наоборот, костюме. Все таки дрэг — это утомительно и сложно, чтобы заниматься этим постоянно, думает Кей и не замечает, как Куроо ловит теплыми ладонями его ступню и ставит на свое голое бедро.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает почему-то Кей вместо того, чтобы отдернуть ногу.  
  
— Массаж. — Куроо просовывает пальцы под ступню и начинает массировать. Внимание Льва поглощено включенным телевизором, а Бокуто уже не реагирует на внешний мир и создается ощущение, будто они с Куроо одни в комнате. Кею жарко после нескольких кругов по комнате на неудобных каблуках, сердце колотится в пересохшем горле. Пальцами ноги он чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы Куроо, кожа под ступней горячая и ему вдруг становится противно от того, что Куроо трогает его вспотевшую ногу. Это дает ему силы оторваться от дивана и встать.  
  
— Завтра мы снимаем интервью, нужно выспаться, чтобы хорошо выглядеть на крупных планах, — говорит Кей. — Вам особенно не стоит засиживаться. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Куроо смотрит на него растерянно и возмущенно, пальцы рук согнуты в воздухе, как будто он все еще сжимает ими чужую ступню. Кей коротко кивает и идет к окну. Куроо ворчит ему вслед про неблагодарную молодежь и Кей немного расслабляется — ничего необычного не случилось, Куроо снова дурачился, как и всегда, если словом «всегда» можно назвать их недельное на тот момент знакомство.  
  
В третьем эпизоде инструкция юного пикапера снова идет в ход, и Кей, который как раз занят макияжем, обильно пудрит легко краснеющие за каким-то чертом щеки. Игнорировать это становится сложнее, а просить прекратить бесполезно, и Кей понимает, что эти их с Куроо взаимодействия станут повторяющейся шуткой каждого эпизода до тех пор пока один из них не покинет шоу. Внимание — это хорошо, это значит больше работы и нулей в контрактах по окончанию проекта, но было бы неплохо, если бы фразочки и подколы так и оставались на съемочной площадке. Но Куроо зовет его дамой своего сердца и без камер, и на следующий после урока для Льва день кидает ему в окно его собственные забытые в спешке носки, перевязанные подарочной лентой в сердечко. И где он только ее откопал?  
  
А потом на свет появляется Лола — мини-челлендж занимает пятнадцать минут эфирного времени, но на съемки уходит целый день, большую часть которого участники проводят в полном или частичном дрэге. Парик волнами спадает на ее плечи, накладки создают внушительных размеров грудь, и приятный запах дорогой косметики щекочет нос, когда она наклоняется к Кею и проводит заостренным ногтем по его щеке. Он тянется за ее рукой, не разрывая контакт и смотрит в не скрытые за цветными линзами, как любят делать многие королевы, темные глаза Куроо, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами Лолы. Бокуто, тоже в полном образе, одобрительно ухает где-то рядом, и Кей невольно думает, что отношения с Куроо — это автоматическое согласие на Бокуто во всех его проявлениях.  
  
— Где помощник режиссера? — Дайшо подчеркнуто обеспокоенно выглядывает за съемочную площадку, где снуют члены съемочной группы. — Разве не пора вот _это_ запретить?  
  
Кею и самому кажется, что пора. Он возвращается к нанесению макияжа, но смазывает стрелку оттого, что внутри все дрожит то ли от страха, то ли от неясного предвкушения. На периферии зрения мельтешит Лола, в облегающем красном платье с высоким разрезом. Кей невольно думает, что касался загорелой кожи своей ступней прямо там, где сейчас клином расходится разрез. Умение скрывать эмоции оказывается как никогда полезным в этот момент. Мини-челлендж проходит без заминки, побеждает Бокуто и на радостях чуть не роняет подошедшего поближе оператора с тяжелой камерой на плече, долго извиняется и зачем-то поправляет ему курчавые волосы.  
  
Их отпускают переодеваться и Кей твердо намерен закрыть сегодня окно, задернуть шторы и заснуть под фильм про леса Амазонки. Он отмахивается от пытающегося танцевать Куроо — он занял второе место и у него есть повод радоваться. Он больше дурачится, чем действительно танцует, без парика и с волосами прижатыми сеточкой, но все еще в платье он выглядит комично. Кей со вздохом убирает со своего стола ногу Куроо, которую он задрал, демонстрируя впечатляющую растяжку. Куроо разыгрывает отвергнутую оскорбленность, а у Кея горят кончики пальцев в том месте, где он прикоснулся к голой коже Куроо. Неужели он всегда такой горячий? Это нормально?  
  
— Смотри, куда лезешь, — шипит Дайшо и ловит свой лак для волос, не выдержавший натиска бедер Куроо. — Если бы я знал, что ты устроишь здесь брачные игры, я бы повременил с заявкой на участие.  
  
— Завидуй молча, — говорит Куроо, а Кей думает, что тоже повременил бы, но время не повернешь назад.  
  
Вечером Кей сидит на кровати скрестив перед собой ноги и разминает уставшие ступни, на плоском экране телевизора мелькает густая зелень тропических лесов, и он благополучно забывает о том, что собирался запереть окно изнутри. Вспоминает только когда слышит знакомый скрип и из-за шторы показывается лохматая прическа, а следом то самое красное платье. В руках Куроо держит туфли. Кей, собиравшийся было вытолкать гостя обратно в окно, так и замирает, сжимая собственную щиколотку. Куроо тем временем выключает фильм, быстро находит незамысловатый канал с музыкальными клипами, надевает туфли и выпрямляется во весь рост.  
  
Кей с трудом сдерживает смех, настолько это все нелепо. Куроо старательно создает на публике образ покорителя сердец, но когда дело доходит до флирта и соблазнения, он как мальчишка, отчаявшийся привлечь внимание своей зазнобы. У Кея теплеет в груди и он все-таки едва заметно улыбается. Куроо раздражает, рядом с ним не бывает спокойно и предсказуемо, но на него все равно хочется смотреть. И Кей смотрит.  
  
Музыка отвратительно неподходящая для того танца, который выбирает Куроо. На нем нет накладок и платье свисает с плоской груди и узких бедер, движения по-женственному плавные, но это точно не роль. Лолы нет. Это Куроо в платье, ненакрашенный, не отполированный до блеска, как на сцене. Почти настоящий. Кей изо всех сил старается выглядеть незаинтересованным, но все равно следит за тем, как умело Куроо управляет своим телом, как перекатываются под кожей тугие мышцы, как темнеет от прилившей крови закушенная губа. Кей сглатывает и дышит быстрее, хотя так и сидит, не сдвинувшись с места. Куроо запрокидывает голову, и у него всегда была такая длинная шея? Левой рукой он дразнит разрез на платье, сам ныряет за него пальцами, а потом подтягивает ткань выше, но полоски белья там, где она должна быть, не оказывается. Кей жалеет самого себя, ну вот как его угораздило? Ну почему он? Куроо поворачивается боком, прогибается и Кей чувствует, как покалывает ладони от желания измерить ими чужую талию. Тонкая бретелька падает с округлого золотистого в свете лампы плеча. Кей мысленно стонет. В завершение танца Куроо опускается на колени и с фальшивой покорностью смотрит в ему глаза. Мысленный стон Кея переходит в крик, а Куроо опускается спиной на пол, не забыв красиво согнуть ноги, повыше задрать подбородок и драматично закрыть предплечьем глаза. Кей пользуется моментом, на мгновение прикрывает глаза и выдыхает.  
  
— Долго лежать будете? Простудитесь на полу. — Собственный голос звучит ровно, и это помогает вернуться в реальность.  
  
— Цукки! — Куроо садится на полу и чешет голову, с него разом слетает аура соблазнителя. — Я тебе эротический танец, а ты? Ну я же вижу, что понравилось! — Куроо подползает ближе и все еще смотрит снизу вверх.  
  
— Вы хорошо танцуете, — выдавливает из себя Кей, — но здесь нет камер, некого впечатлять.  
  
— Какое мне дело до камер, я же для тебя.  
  
— Куроо-сан, — начинает Кей, но замолкает и только вздыхает. Давление от участия в реалити-шоу, где запрещены контакты с близкими, где нельзя покидать отельный номер и нужно по десять часов в день находится перед камерами, которые только и ждут, когда ты оступишься, нарастает, и этот цирк с показушным флиртом не облегчает ситуацию.  
  
— Куроо-сан. — Пробует Кей снова. Куроо терпеливо ждет. — Я не против ваших шуток на съемочной площадке, я, кажется, уже дал вам это понять. Это хороший пиар для нас обоих. Но я не думаю, что стоит заходить со всем этим так далеко, — он обводит рукой комнату, как бы указывая на только что здесь произошедшее.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я это только для пиара, что ли? — с Куроо слетает привычный налет дурашливости, он возмущен. Кею жарко в тонкой футболке, и он вдруг очень, очень не хочет участвовать в этом разговоре, который сам же и начал.  
  
— Разве нет? — Кей не узнает свой голос и все-таки решается, смотрит Куроо в глаза. В складках его век темнеют остатки косметики, искусанные во время танца губы влажно блестят.  
  
— Нет, — для убедительности Куроо мотает головой и кладет ладони Кею на колени, — не для пиара. То есть, сначала да, наверное, но вот сейчас — нет.  
  
Кей накрывает чужие руки своими. От коленей к паху стекает волной тепло и никто никогда не узнает, сколько самоконтроля требуется в тот момент Кею, чтобы убрать с себя руки Куроо и отодвинуться.  
  
— Хорошо, — голос подводит, выдает возбуждение. Глаза Куроо знакомо загораются, но Кей не дает ему заговорить. — Но я все еще не думаю, что, — пауза, — начинать что-то во время съемок шоу — это хорошая идея. Мы заперты здесь друг с другом и есть вероятность, что во внешнем мире все это пройдет, покажется глупостью.  
  
— А если не пройдет?  
  
— На этот случай вы знаете, где меня найти. А я — вас.  
  
Куроо улыбается, так искренне и глупо, что смотреть больно. Кей и не смотрит, переводит взгляд на его брови, волосы, стену комнаты. В груди разливается солнечное тепло, горячее кожи Куроо, затапливает изнутри и это не обещает скорого конца тому, что уже началось между ними.


End file.
